


cold

by Keiravioli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, I just want Widow to be happy, but here i am, graphic descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiravioli/pseuds/Keiravioli
Summary: To live was to love, and to love was to lose. She knew it all too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) im so sorry  
> 2) believe me, i want her to be happy too  
> 3) this was written at 5 am please tell me if there are any mistakes  
> 4) comments are definitely welcome  
> 5) enjoy <3
> 
> a/n: this was written with the songs: "Bitter and Sick" by One Two and "Because Dreaming Costs Money, My Dear" By Mitski.

_The soft melody of a violin rang through the small room. Music was familiar- in the way amber eyes knew the frets and notes like the back of the hand, could count each note and rest by simply feeling the vibrations on the expensive wood._

_“Beautiful,” came a voice, warm and laced with pride. A golden band encircled his finger, one replicating hers. Her smile came naturally, praise lighting her heart like a match. Their love was silent, yet palpable as he watched her play song by song in silence, a comfortable expression on his face. Turning a page of her sheet music, she gave a small smile at the golden ring contrasting her porcelain skin._

To live was to love, and to love was to lose. She knew it all too well.

The soft crunch of snow under heeled boots battled the silence that encompassed the cold Christmas night. She had visited him before, and each time had felt like jumping into frozen water. All that was left were memories- quick and fleeting. In a way, the memories made her feel whole. She was like this occasionally, empty and curious, searching for the ghostly sensation that wrapped around her ring finger, searching for a picture that didn’t tear into her heart with a flash of red behind her eyelids. She could still smell the smoke that night, still feel the pulse slowing under her fingertips.

She couldn’t regret him. She knew too little.

She vowed to forget the forgotten- vowed to leave the life she left behind.

_Yet here she was._

The thorns of a rose bit into the pads of her fingers as she placed the delicate flower on the dirt before her. His name mocked her, large lettering with a name that begged to be remembered. She remembered very little about him.

She stood staring at the ground, the fresh soil before the stone a stark contrast to the old graves around her. She felt sick, unlike the satisfaction that rung through her veins after she watched an enemy fall lifeless to the floor. She remembered watching him fall, remembered seeing the wide-eyed reaction and the glint of a golden band as a hand raised up to her with a dying breath.

She ignored the clenching in her chest to brush away the snow that had gathered on top of the tombstone. She swallowed the heart in her throat to whisper to the wind.

_“I’m sorry.”_

The wind howled at her. The trees trembled, laden with snow. Her coat rustled from the chill that ran through her.

She didn’t know why she said it.

It wouldn’t change anything.

It wouldn’t bring him back.

She closed her eyes to the biting feeling in her chest that threatened to tear her open.

And with one last look to the name engraved on the stone, she turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me I'll try being nicer to Widow, she deserves more than this <3<3
> 
> hmu and yell at me on tumblr here: http://aster0iid.tumblr.com/


End file.
